


Star Spangled Substitute

by Bk_Betty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers One Shot, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Porn, Porn with some plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, stucky one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bk_Betty/pseuds/Bk_Betty
Summary: They can have this now - endless hours stretching out before them. Time to explore, re-learning what reduces the other to a trembling, begging mess. Sometimes it’s a burning need, clothes (and one memorable time their coffee table) ruined in pursuit of that aching, sweet release. Other times it's slow and languid, getting lost in their pleasure. But Steve is grateful for every single moment. Because he finally has the love of his life back in his bed.Or on the couch.Or the kitchen table.The floor works too.





	Star Spangled Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story to AO3, even though I've been reading fanfiction on here for a while. This is also one of the first pieces of fiction I've written in over 3 years. I encourage and welcome constructive criticism, since I'm still like that kid you know is about to fall off their bike. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [Full of Beans and Spunk](http://fullofbeansandspunk.tumblr.com/) for serving as my unsuspecting beta and [Vulcan Smirk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcansmirk/pseuds/vulcansmirk) for giving me the courage to write again.

Steve watches a single bead of sweat make its way down the column of Bucky’s neck. His first instinct is to lean forward and stop it with his tongue. But that means taking his eyes off Bucky and he can’t deny himself that pleasure. Bucky’s head is thrown back, face contorted into a mask of pleasure and pure bliss. It always takes Steve’s breath away, watching the play of emotions that dance across his lover’s face.

He’s not sure how long they’ve been like this - Bucky slowly circling his hips in Steve’s lap, both lost in the feeling of being wrapped up in each other. Bucky looks down at Steve, connecting in a slow and dirty kiss. He lifts up slightly, pulling off enough for the head of Steve’s dick to almost scrape against his rim. Before he comes off completely, Bucky inches back down, adding an extra twist in his hips. It’s a slow, almost tortuous move he does to drive Steve closer to the edge. Steve pulls away from Bucky’s lips and grabs the base of his dick to stop himself from coming. Bucky smiles down at him, a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Dirty little tease,” Steve huffs out, his other hand stopping Bucky from moving.

“Not teasing if you love it, baby doll,” Bucky points out.

Steve can’t argue with that logic...or any logic right about now. His brain is occupied by the vice like grip Bucky’s ass has on him. Steve takes several measured breaths, reciting the names of Brooklyn streets in his head to quell the heat pooling in his stomach. When he has control once more, he taps Bucky’s thigh, urging him to start moving again. Not taking his eyes off Steve, Bucky shifts slightly, somehow taking in more of Steve’s dick.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Steve whispers, fingers brushing aside a damp thatch of hair before it falls into Bucky’s eye. Bucky cut it recently, keeping some length on top. It wasn’t the style Bucky favored before the war, but it also wasn’t the long curtain he hid behind during the early part of his recovery. It is the perfect length for Steve to pull, which he does before placing feather kisses along Bucky’s neck.

Steve curls his hand tighter in Bucky’s hair, keeping him in place as the kisses morph into teeth nipping at skin. His lips pull at a small patch, sucking until a temporary bruise begins to bloom.

Bucky hisses, slamming his hips down a little more forcefully. He tries to pull back but Steve holds him immobile against his chest.

“Did I tell you to move?” Steve asks, angling his hips up in a harsh thrust. Steve flashes a wicked smirk when Bucky responds with an absolutely filthy moan.

So far he’s let Bucky set the pace, allowing him to take his pleasure slowly. But watching that lone drop of sweat travel down Bucky’s neck unfurled something possessive in Steve’s gut. He lets his head fall forward into Bucky’s shoulder, inhaling. He loves the way Bucky smells when he’s sweating - a mixture of smoky wood, aged Scotch and musk. The scent is hardwired to Steve’s dick. And the more Bucky sweats, the stronger it gets. It drives Steve to thrust into Bucky with more force, picking up the pace considerably.

Bucky, most likely sensing the shift in mood, grabs onto Steve’s shoulder for purchase. He arches his back and plants his feet more firmly on the floor, making it easier for Steve to drive harder into him. In moments like this, Steve is happy for the knock off serum coursing through Bucky’s veins. While he enjoys their slower, more tender moments, he fucking loves wrecking Bucky in the most primal, debauched way possible.

Steve splays his fingers out, cupping the back of Bucky’s head and pulling him forward. He licks along Bucky’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Bucky inhales sharply, an electric charge shooting down his spine. And because he knows Bucky so well, Steve lets his fingers chase that current along Bucky’s damp back. His hands travel to Bucky’s ass, grabbing hold and pushing him further onto Steve’s dick. The noises that fall from Bucky’s mouth works Steve into a near frenzy.  

When Bucky lets out a jagged breath, Steve uses the opportunity to dive into his mouth. It’s like wet velvet, the inside of Bucky’s mouth. Steve’s tongue slides further in, fingers moving up to Bucky’s neck. Steve loses himself in the sensation of their tongues dancing across each other as his thrusts grow more frantic. The lack of oxygen finally forces them apart, their foreheads meeting in the middle. Bucky feels that familiar tingle start at the base of his back and knows he won’t last much longer.

“Fuck, baby,” Bucky grounds out, eyes tightly shut as he meets Steve stroke for stroke.

“Yeah, that’s kind of what we’re doing, Buck,” Steve laughs, hips still snapping upward at a furious pace.

Bucky jerks his head up, eyes flying open and hips coming to an immediate halt. He arches a single eyebrow, pinning Steve with a pointed glare. He stops Steve’s hands when they try to encourage Bucky to start moving.

“What have I told you about bad jokes while your dick’s in my ass?”

“I’m a senior citizen, Bucky. My memory’s not what it used to be,” Steve says, trying not to giggle at Bucky’s outraged face but failing spectacularly.

“Did you...are you...was that...was that a _giggle_ , punk?”

Bucky moves to get up, but Steve forces him to stay on his lap. He slaps at Steve’s hands, annoyed at him for ruining what was going to be a truly epic orgasm.

“Come on! That was funny,” Steve protests, wiggling to get things going again. Bucky presses down on Steve’s shoulder with his metal hand, stopping Steve’s attempt dead in its tracks.

“In no universe is that considered funny, Stevie.”

“Sam thinks I’m funny.”

“How about you not talk about Sam, or anyone else for that matter, while - and I can’t believe I have to say this again - your _dick_ is in my ass.”

“Okay, princess. Can we get back to the fu…”

Before Steve can finish his sentence, Bucky pushes off his lap and shoves him to the floor.

“How about you finish on your own, Mr. Everyone Thinks I’m Funny,” Bucky throws over his shoulder as he stalks towards the bathroom.

And with that, Steve lets loose, unable to contain his laughter. He rolls around on the floor, tears streaking his face, dick - still hard as a rock - flapping from side to side.

“Laugh it up, funny man,” Bucky shouts from the bathroom, a familiar buzzing noise starting up.

The sound stops Steve cold, laughter dying instantly.

“You wouldn’t dare!” he yells, scrambling to get to Bucky. He skids to a stop in front of the bathroom, just in time to see Bucky easing a very recognizable dildo up his ass.

“Be a dick all you want, punk. I have a surprisingly similar likeness to finish the job,” Bucky says before slamming the door in Steve’s face. Steve presses his ears to the door (which is ridiculous since, you know, super soldier hearing), listening to Bucky in fact finishing himself off.

“Jarvis!” Steve whirls around, yelling up at the ceiling.

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

“Tell Tony he’s not allowed to buy my husband any more sex toys with my name on them.”

“I shall let Sir know of your wishes. I cannot, however, guarantee he will abide by them,” Jarvis says, sounding as exasperated as Pepper does most days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story was inspired by [this](http://sarmai.com/projects/The-Avenger-Vibrators.html) concept design for a line of Avengers themed dildos. Believe me when I say I'll be the first in line should Marvel start selling them. 
> 
> Come watch me stumble my way through learning Tumblr - [BrooklynBetty](https://brooklynbetty.tumblr.com/)! Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing (Grandpa Simpson comes to mind).


End file.
